


The Lake (day 13-Drowning)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [13]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I love her, Introspection, Laura likes to swim, non-fatal drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: Laura used to like swimming.______Whumptober 2020- day 13: Drowning
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Lake (day 13-Drowning)

**Author's Note:**

> cw: drowning, canonical violence and death

Laura used to like swimming.

There were days, once, when she would get lost in time swimming laps in the communal pool and return hours later with her fingers all pruned up and her eyes red from keeping them open in the chlorine filled water. There were days spent under the sun and under the water, so much so that she felt the world sway as soon as she was on dry land.

Her mother and her uncles always said to be careful, but they weren’t worried. Why would they be? Laura swam as well as a frog would, her uncle said, and her mother just gave her a cap to put her hair in.

There was one rule, though.

Never swim in the Lake.

Initially, Laura believed that to mean that she wasn’t allowed to swim in any lake at all. As it turned out, that wasn’t true, as no one had a problem with her swimming in the nearby Green Lake. 

No, the Lake they all spoke about was none other than Rusty Lake.

Laura was a disobedient child, though. Or at least she used to be. Before the first and only time she snuck out to Rusty Lake, that is.

She was twelve years old at the time. They were just starting to trust her with going out alone or with her friends. Needless to say, her getting a cramp in her leg and nearly drowning in the middle of that crucial stage of development knocked that trust back a good few notches. 

Laura did not return to Rusty Lake again, at least not to swim. 

For weeks after the incident, she could still feel her lungs pulsing and burning and her leg dangling uselessly under her while the other attempted, with little success, to make up for the slack. For weeks, she could feel the fear as though she were still stuck in the middle of a huge lake, surrounded by nothing but water and slowly sinking with every minute she struggled against the seemingly innocuous waters of Rusty Lake.

Drowning, she decided, was the worst sensation of all.

She didn’t know then, that there was indeed something worse in store for her, just around the corner.

Now, as the blood gushes and spills in rivers down her neck, staining her dress and her hair and her teeth, she knows. Drowning in a lake is not the worst sensation of all.

But drowning in her own blood is.

**Author's Note:**

> Years later and Laura STILL deserved better <3
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
